SI ES AMOR MUTUO ES BUENO
by shiro kuroneko
Summary: Mio,Ritsu, estas dos cabezas huecas, ambas enamoradas mio de ritsu y ritsu de mio, pero ambas tienen miedo de que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos por la otra y acabe su amistad
1. Chapter 1

Ritsu despertó esa mañana más tarde de lo usual por culpa de aquel sueño maravilloso donde le confesaba su amor a su mejor amiga de la infancia.  
>(ritsu)aj maldición, hoy será el día en que le confiese mi amor<br>vio a mio esperándola en la puerta de su casa a través de la ventana de su habitación, como todas las mañanas ritsu vio lo hermosa y esplendida que se veía con esos cabellos negros y suaves como la seda que caían en su espalda como una cascada, su figura esbelta, sus piernas blancas sus ojos grises sus….se detuvo de pensar en lo hermosa que era para así poder vestirte y no hacer esperar más de lo usual a su amada, cuando se arreglaba el cabello en el tocador se miró al espejo y se colocó la diadema  
>(ritsu)a mio le gusto sin mi diadema…mejor la guardare en mi bolso-<br>terminó de arreglar su flequillo y salió corriendo para encontrarse con mio  
>(mio) "dándose vuelta" RITSU ya era ho…¿ritsu?...tu diadema, tu flequillo<br>vio a su amiga de la infancia asombrada al verla aparecer con su flequillo suelto y camuflaste tu sonrojo con una risa  
>(ritsu)mio chuan te gusto tanto que te quedaste sin habla<br>(mio)*algo sonrojada* baka solo me sorprendió verte sin tu diadema…(en un susurro) te queda bien  
>(ritsu)mejor corramos si no queremos que sawa-chan nos eche la bronca<br>ritsu tomo la mano de mio y corrieron a la escuela, mientras corrían ritsu sonrió, tomarle la mano a mio, una de las razones por la cual le gustaba irse tarde, tomar la mano de su amada era casi llegar al séptimo cielo  
>cuando llegaron al salón de clases las campanas sonaron y ambas amigas se miraron y rieron por lo bajo<br>terminado el día las 4 amigas fueron al club de música ligera donde las esperaba azuza  
>(yui)*abalanzándose sobre azuza* azunyaaaaan<br>(azuza)sempai deje de hacer esas cosas  
>(mugi)sa sa sa sa sa sa sa azunyan no te enojes<br>(azuza)mugi sempai no la consientas tanto  
>(mio)eso me inspira a escribir una canción amor<br>Ritsu al oír esas palabras recordó lo que se había propuesto esa mañana, declararle su amor a mio, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?, ritsu pensaba que podría declarársele con una canción de amor, ella llevaba largo tiempo escuchando canciones románticas para saber como confesarse, pero eran tan cursis que se sonrojo de solo pensarlo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para yui  
>(yui)wuaaaaa richan está pensando cosas pervertidas<br>las chicas miran el rostro de ritsu la cual en su afán por esconder su sonrojo comenzó a reír estruendosamente rascándose su nuca  
>(ritsu) na que va solo pensaba en….en…en…a si en una carta que me dejaron esta mañana, parece ser de un admirador , esos chavales, sin valor para confesar su amor a la cara-"tal como yo"<br>mio se estremeció levemente al oír esas palabras, ¿ritsu tenía un admirador? Si quería conservar a la castaña como su amiga debía cuidarla de cualquier otra persona, además, mio sentía algo más que amistad por ritsu, era amor, pero mio no se quería confesar por miedo a perder su amistad  
>después de esto continuaron con el ensayo o más bien tomando té de mugi y pasteles en lugar de practicar, terminado el ensayo las amigas se dirigieron a sus casas, mugi se fue a la estación de trenes a esperar el tren en dirección a su casa, yui se fue con azuza y ritsu con mio, mientras las amigas caminaban ritsu pensaba-hoy me propuse a confesarle mi amor y lo hare-<br>(ritsu)ne mio chuan querrías venir a mi casa hoy?  
>(mio) mmmm no se, está bien solo necesito avisarle a papi y mami que llegare más tarde<p>

ritsu soltó unas carcajadas al oír esas palabras de mio  
>(ritsu) papi? Mami?<br>mio avergonzada corrige con gritos  
>(mio)quiero decir a mis padres<br>siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la castaña, entraron y se encontraron con satoshi en la sala  
>(satoshi)nee-chan papá y mamá salieron vuelven mañana<br>(mio) hola satoshi que tal?  
>satoshi se sonroja y dice avergonzado<br>(satoshi) m..mio-oneesan no la vi llegar  
>el menor de los tainaka se encierra apurado en el baño<br>(ritsu)pubertad -  
>(mio) eso parece *en un susurro* lástima que yo ame a su hermana<br>(ritsu) eh?  
>(mio) *sonrojada* nada<br>ambas amigas suben a la habitación de la castaña, la habitación estaba-como siempre-desordenada, con ropa tirada por aquí y por allá, mio rio para sus adentros, esa era su ritsu tan desordenada como siempre, aunque a ella le gustaba así, esa era la ritsu que le gustaba, la ritsu de la cual se enamoró  
>(mio) y ¿de qué querías hablar?<br>(ritsu)eh?  
>(mio) supongo que tenías algo que decirme<br>(ritsu) a si sobre eso…  
>de repente las luces de toda la casa y la calle se apagaron, mio se abrazó a ritsu tan fuerte que le saco todo el aire a la chica de ojos miel de los pulmones.<br>(ritsu) m..mio no respiro  
>mio soltó un poco a ritsu pero sin dejar de abrazarla, ritsu se da por vencida y hace que se sienten en la cama, acariciando el cabello de mio para que se calmara, en el fondo ritsu estaba feliz del apagón, tenía a mio a su lado, el contacto con su piel era tan calido tan reconfortante tan húmedo…¿HUMEDO? Ritsu toco con la mano las mejillas de la ojigris, estaban mojadas de lágrimas, ritsu solo atinó a abrasar con fuerza a su amada hasta que se le pasara el susto, ¿era posible que ese apagón hubiera asustado tanto a mio como para hacerla llorar?, si hasta ese momento bendecía el apagón ahora lo odiaba<br>(ritsu)mio, ya cálmate todo está bien nada pasara yo estoy aquí para protegerte pero no llores por favor  
>(mio) *entre gimoteos y la voz apagada por mantener la cara en el pecho de ritsu* cántame algo<br>(ritsu) eh?  
>(mio) cantame-repitio la ojigris- mamá siempre me canta…cantaba cuando tenía miedo<br>ritsu sonrió tiernamente y comenzó a cantar una canción que había escuchado hace tiempo  
>(ritsu) mírame he venido como siempre no habrá viento ni mare que me aparten de tu vera, jamás volaran las nubes del cielo, si tus lagrimas no pudiera ahogar ni esta niebla ni la lluvia me sumirán en desaliento con tigo estaré muera el tiempo en el día de ayer pues hoy mi sangre callara solo por amor….<br>mio rio levemente ante esta cursi canción, eso no era propio de ritsu al parecer a ella también le afectaban los apagones  
>(mio) ritsu eso fue tan…<br>(ritsu)cursi  
>(mio)lindo, no sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de canciones<br>(ritsu) es tu culpa, cada vez que pienso en ti escucho esas canciones  
>mio dio un ligero sobresalto al oír eso ¿ritsu pensaba en ella y escuchaba canciones románticas?<br>(mio)d…de veras piensas en mí?  
>(ritsu)n..no, no es eso lo que quería decir…..es es es…..a eso es que cada vez que me acuerdo de tus canciones escucho canciones similares eso eso, no es nada mas no es como si yo te ame o algo por el esti….<br>en ese instante fue callada por los labios de mio, esa esencia era tan cálida fue tocar y sentir el celo con las manos por fin el anhelado beso, con el cual había soñado muchas veces, mio abrió un poco los labios para respirar y ritsu aprovecho para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de mio, como vio que mio no rechazo su lengua continuo hasta que a las dos les faltó el aire  
>(ritsu) m…mio, y…yo te…<br>(mio) r…ritsu, y…yo te…  
>(mio ritsu) te amo<br>las amigas se quedaron viendo algo sorprendidas y aliviadas al ver que sus sentimientos eran aceptados y correspondidos, con tanto entusiasmo se besaron nuevamente explorando el interior de la boca de la otra con sus lenguas dejando escapar leves gemidos, saboreando el interior de sus bocas, estaban tan ensimismadas en el beso que no se dieron cuenta que la luz regreso la luz, mio fue la primera en reaccionar al oír unos pasos que se acercaban, se separó de ritsu, fue a una silla cercana y comenzó a disimular una conversación con ritsu mientras satoshi abría la puerta  
>(satoshi)nee-chan, mionee-chan ¿están bien?<br>Ritsu aún en el mundo de las nubes por el contacto con los labios de mio no respondió, por lo que mio tuvo que responder primero algo sonrojada  
>(mio)satoshi, no te preocupes estamos bien<br>satoshi se fijó en la cara de éxtasis de su hermana  
>(satoshi)nee-chan? Nee-chan? Despierta<br>fue hacia su hermana y comenzó a zarandeándola por los hombros  
>(mio)ritsu, tu hermano te habla<br>mientras decía esto hacía gestos a la espalda del menor de los tainaka  
>(ritsu)¿eh? ¿eh? ¿qué pasa?<br>(satoshi)nee-chan estas bien?  
>ritsu miró a mio y vio sus labios rojos por el beso y respondió<br>(ritsu)sí, estoy perfectamente  
>el hermanito de ritsu al ver que ambas estaban bien se fue de la habitación de ritsu, mio la miró y se acerco lentamente a ritsu, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios tiro a ritsu en la cama y se colocó arriba, la castaña se quedo petrificada ante esa acción de la pelinegra, mio se acercó lentamente al cuello de la castaña y lo besó dejando una pequeña marca en el cuello de ritsu, ahora su amada estaba marcada y nadie se le acercaría<br>(mio)ahora el chaval que te escribe cartas sabrá que tienes dueña y no se te acercara  
>ritsu la miró con una cara de asombro y diversión<br>(ritsu) mio, eso lo dije para disimular, nadie me ha escrito cartas  
>(mio) bueno entonces ahora se lo van a pensar dos veces si es que se les ocurre hacerlo<br>ritsu sonrió esa mio, era posesiva, si bien conocía a su amiga le seguía impresionando lo posesiva y autoritaria que podía llegar a ser, para responder a ese gesto ritsu se acercó al cuello de mio y dejó en él dos marcas una a cada lado  
>(ritsu) eso alejará a tu club de fans<br>mio beso tan suavemente los labios de ritsu que se sintió como un roce, ritsu no aguanto mas y acerco la cabeza de mio para profundizar el beso, introdujo su lengua en la boca de mio y jugueteo un poco con ella, ese sabor tan maravilloso, cuando les falto el aire se separaron y ritsu hablo  
>(ritsu) mio no tenias que hablar con tus padres?<br>mio se sobresaltó, era verdad, con todo lo sucedido se olvidó de llamar a sus padres, deberían de estar preocupados  
>(mio) alo? Mamá estoy en casa de ritsu<br>(madre de mio) mmm no se por que pero sospechaba que estabas en su casa, hoy estabas suspirando mucho  
>mio se sonrojo, y le dijo a su madre<br>(mio) estare en casa en 10 minutos  
>(madre de mio) dile a ritsu que venga, quiero ver algo<br>mio miro a ritsu algo confundida  
>(mio)bueno le dire<br>colgó el telfono tomo sus cosas y la mano de ritsu, ritsu la observó algo confundida  
>(ritsu) que pasa?<br>(mio) madre quiere verte  
>(ritsu)para que quiere verme?<br>(mio) no lo sé pero vamo  
>las amigas fueron caminando por las calles hasta llegar a la casa de los akiyama, mio abrió la puerta y anunció su llegada<br>(madre de mio) a que bien pasen a la sala las dos por favor  
>las amigas pasaron y se sentaron en un sillón, de la cocina apareció la madre de mio con 3 tazas de té, tomo una y les ofreció las otras a las chicas<br>(madre de mio) seguro que aquel beso las ha dejado con mucha sed  
>(mio y ritsu) umph si….¿EEEEEEEEEEHHHH?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**nota del autor: perdon por la tardanza, tenia que estudiar, y tambien perdonenme si es que alguna parte esta inconexa este es mi primer fic**

* * *

><p>Ritsu y Mio estaban petrificadas, la madre de mio sabía lo que había pasado entre ellas en la casa de ritsu, pero ¿cómo era posible eso? ¿acaso la madre de mio las había estado espiando?, no eso era imposible, entonces como, ¿cómo pudo saberlo?<br>(madre de Mio) se están preguntando como lo sé?  
>Mio y Ritsu asintieron, como era posible si ni siquiera el hermano de ritsu las había visto<br>(madre de Mio) a ambas las conozco y sabía que estaban enamoradas la una de la otra, hoy tuve el presentimiento de que algo ocurriría y cuando ya pasó la hora en que Mio usualmente llega a casa y no llamó lo quise confirmar y por eso le pedí a Mio que vinieran las dos  
>Ritsu quedo algo perpleja, la señora akiyama era increíble<br>(Ritsu) pero de todos modos, ¿cómo supo que Mio y yo nos besamos?  
>la madre de Mio sonrió<br>(madre de Mio) por sus labios, los dos están aún enrojecidos e hinchados, además vuestros cuellos tienen marcas que solo se logran con un beso  
>Mio y Ritsu estaban perplejas, era sencillamente increíble, la señora akiyama estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía con su hija, y sin si quiera estar in situ<br>(Mio) y padre sabe de esto?  
>(madre de Mio)¿padre? Usualmente le dices papi<br>Ritsu, a pesar de conocer de como era de consentida era mio no pudo reprimir una carcajada  
>(Mio) madre por favor no diga esas cosas<br>la señora akiyama sonrió  
>(madre de Mio) bueno tu padre está al tanto, le conté todo la semana pasada, sentí que era el momento, y tu padre solo me dijo<br>(padre de Mio) nuestra pequeña mio ya encontró el amor, y quien lo diría con su mejor amiga, bueno, si es su decisión y lo que sienten es amor verdadero no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar a que sea feliz con su amor, tener una nuera teniendo sólo una hija debemos ser afortunados.-  
>Mio y Ritsu ya habían perdido toda capacidad para sorprenderse, pero eso era bueno, tenían el permiso de los padres de Mio, y los de Ritsu, bueno, Ritsu siempre hizo lo que quería así que tenían la libertad para ser novias sin tener que esconderse de nadie, al darse cuenta de esto las dos se miraron y de tanta alegría que se abrasaron y besaron tiernamente, todo esto ante los ojos de la señora akiyama<br>(madre de Mio) bueno esos gestos de amor necesitaba para cerciorarme que lo vuestro es sincero, Richan si gustas puedes quedarte a dormir, llamare a tus padre y les avisare que estarás aquí  
>(Ritsu) no se preocupe mis padre no están y de seguro mi hermano la pasara genial estando sólo, ahora solo queda el problema de mi uniforme<br>(madre de Mio) no te preocupes ya pensé en eso y resulta que hay un uniforme de Mio del año anterior que creo que te quedara bien  
>Ritsu no pudo más que agradecer, si esa era la suegra que tendría sería feliz, no era la típica suegra que muestran en las caricaturas, esa señora fea arrugada y gruñona, si no al revés, su suegra era esbelta de cabello negro con una elegancia inigualable, y un carisma envidiable, si, definitivamente le gustaba ser nuera de la señora akiyama<br>(madre de Mio) Richan ¿dónde quieres dormir, en tu futón de siempre o esta vez volverás a dormir con Mio en la misma cama como cuando eran niñas?  
>ambas se sonrojaron, cuando eran niñas siempre dormían juntas pero en un momento dado les daba vergüenza dormir juntas, fue cuando se enamoraron, ahora sabían que no debería suponer problema, ambas fueron a la habitación de Mio y se pusieron las pijamas, Ritsu ocupo una que había dejado en casa de Mio para no tener que traerlo y llevarlo siempre<br>(Ritsu)espero que no hayas echo cosas indecente con mi pijama  
>mio se puso colorada, la verdad es que después de que se iba Ritsu, Mio tomaba la polera de su amada y la olfateaba, ese era el aroma de Ritsu, aunque solo lo hacía una vez después de que Ritsu se marchara ya que la Madre de mio lavaba la ropa la noche después de que se iba la mejor amiga de su hija, de tanto bochorno y al ver la cara de triunfo de la chica de ojos color miel, Mio la golpeó en la cabeza<br>(Ritsu) itte¡, Mio-chuan mala  
>(Mio)eso te pasa por decir esas burradas<br>(Ritsu) *con un chichón en la cabeza* lo dije antes, ¿cómo serias si me odiaras?  
>Mio no lo hizo caso y se acostó en su cama, mientras tanto Ritsu estaba de pie, Mio le dio la espalda, y cuando escuchó el sonido del futón desenvolverse se dio vuelta y se topó con la cara de Ritsu, sonriente como siempre<br>(Ritsu)acaso quieres que duerma contigo?  
>(Mio) cállate y acuéstate aquí<br>(Ritsu) bien, pero no me hagas cosas pervertidas durante la noche  
>Ritsu se acostó al lado de mio, apenas si cabían ambas en la cama, pero así tenían un pretexto para estar más apegadas, Mio se dio vuelta y se fijó que su rostro estaba a milímetros del de Ritsu, podían sentir su respiración, Ritsu no pudo más y besó a Mio en sus labios, Mio se dejó llevar por el contacto de sus labios con los de su amada y dejó escapar un leve gemido, ritsu deslizó su lengua en la boca de Mio, Mio la aceptó y estas mantenían una especie de baile y conexión, cuando les falto el aire se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, ellas se amaban de todo corazón, y eso era más importante que cualquier otra cosa<br>(Mio) ¿cuánto tardaran las chicas en enterarse?  
>(Ritsu) Mugi de seguro que se enterará apenas lleguemos a la escuela<br>(Mio)¿por qué?  
>(Ritsu) vamos, estamos hablando de Mugi, ella es casi igual a tu madre en cuanto a detalles se trata y siempre ha sospechado<br>(Mio) si tienes razón, ¿y las demás?  
>(Ritsu) en la hora de ensayo<br>(Mio) ¿eh?¿crees que Mugi sería capaz de decirles?  
>(Ritsu) Mugi no, pero yo sí, y les diré apenas lleguen todas<br>(Mio) bueno, es mejor eso a que vivamos en secreto  
>(Ritsu) si, ahora tratemos de dormir si no mañana llegaremos tarde de nuevo<br>(Mio) y tus cosas?  
>(Ritsu) las pasaremos a buscar mañana camino a la escuela<br>(Mio) ritsu hay algo que quería preguntarte  
>(Ritsu) ¿sí?<br>(Mio) ¿y tu diadema?  
>(Ritsu) hoy no me la coloque por ti, sé que te gusto sin mi diadema y si quería confesarme tendría que hacerlo de la forma que más te gustara<br>Mio acaricio el flequillo de la castaña, simplemente se veía hermosa con ese flequillo, aunque a Ritsu no le gustaba, Mio se abraso a Ritsu y se quedó dormida con su cuerpo como almohada y la respiración de la castaña como nana, Ritsu solo pudo acariciar el cabello negro de Mio y corresponder al abrazo, así se quedaron las dos durmiendo juntas y abrasadas tal como cuando eran niñas, no, no, ahora era algo más, ahora dormían juntas como novias  
>llego el día siguiente, Mio despertó y lo primero que vio fuel el rostro de Ritsu, que hermoso despertar, Mio rozo sus labios con los de Ritsu, pero ahora tenía una oportunidad única para gastarle una bromilla a su novia, Mio se deslizo por las sábanas hasta quedar fuera de la cama, fue a la cocina buscó un jarro y lo lleno con agua, fue hasta su habitación abrió la puerta y entro en puntillas de pie para no hacer ruido, se acercó al cuerpo de ritsu y..<br>(Mio) AAAAAAAAAA¡  
>dio un salto ya arrojó el agua a la cosa que tenía en frente. Mientras Mio estaba en la cocina Ritsu despertó y descubrió lo que la pelinegra quería hacer, buscó una máscara de Frankestein que le había regalado a Mio hace unos años, estaba en el cajón de la ropa interior, Ritsu se sonrió, en el cajón vio las pantaletas que Mio había usado para la primera presentación, que recuerdos, cerró el cajón y se volvió a la cama con la máscara puesta, cuando Mio entro nuevamente salto de la cama y se puso en frente de Mio, la cual dio un salto y le arrojó el agua<br>(Mio)*entre sollozos* baka  
>(Ritsu) venga Mio, entre las dos la más afectada soy yo<br>Ritsu se quitó la máscara y la polera empapada, Mio al verla sin polera se sonrojo, su piel era tan blanca, tan tersa  
>(Ritsu)¿te excito?<br>Mio se sonrojo aún mas  
>(Mio) baka, solo me sonroje un poco, apúrate y ve a ducharte<br>Ritsu se acercó lentamente a Mio hasta dejar su boca a escasos centímetros de la oreja de Mio  
>(Ritsu)Miooooooooo, ¿por qué no vienes con migo?<br>Mio se sonrojo aún más (si eso es posible) al oír esas palabras, aunque de verdad deseara bañarse junto con Ritsu  
>(madre de Mio) Miooo, Richaaaan, tomen un baño luego, si no se les hará tarde<br>bajaron y la señora akiyama se sorprendió un poco al ver a Ritsu sin polera, pero esta le explicó lo que ocurrió con el agua y la señora akiyama sonrió dejando escapar una leve risa, entraron al cuarto de baño y se quitaron las pijamas, y entraron a la tina  
>(Ritsu) Mio, hoy te lavaré el cabello, ¿dónde está el champú?<br>(Mio) donde siempre, de veras me sorprende, has venido a este baño durante años y siempre preguntas lo mismo  
>Ritsu tomo el champú y vertió un poco en sus manos para después humectarlo en la cabeza de Mio, el cabello de Mio era tan largo y sedoso que parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana, era divertido pasar los dedos por su larga melena, pareciera no tener fin, cuando termino de jugar con el cabello de Mio, pidió que lavara el de ella, Mio obedeció, masajeó suavemente el cabello de Ritsu, pasó delicadamente los dedos entre los mechones de la castaña, termino enjabonando la espalda de Ritsu y se colocaron bajo la challa para quitarse el jabón, se secaron el cabello, más bien Mio secó el de ella y Ritsu<br>(Mio) vamos quédate quieta, si vas con el cabello húmedo te resfriaras  
>(Ritsu) si mamá<br>(Mio) preocuparme por el bien estar de mi novia es lo que debo hacer  
>(Ritsu) Mio, me dijiste novia<br>(Mio) si, ¿y?  
>Ritsu se abraso fuertemente a Mio<br>(Ritsu) te amo  
>(Mio) yo igual, y ahora vamos a desayunar algo rápido antes de que se nos haga tarde<br>se pusieron los uniformes, a Ritsu le quedaba un poco larga la camisa, pero eso era lo de menos, bajaron y comieron unas tostadas acompañadas con una taza de café, salieron y corrieron en dirección a la casa de Ritsu, al llegar en la puerta había una nota  
>(nota)nee-chan, tus cosas están en la sala, en verdad eres irresponsable, aparte de dejarme solo olvidaste tus cosas al salir, si serás, bueno ahora me fui al colegio, dale mis saludos a Mio-neesan<br>Satoshi  
>Ritsu retiró la nota de la puerta y entro a la casa, tal como decía la nota, sus cosas estaban en la sala, abrió su bolso para comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar, encontró su diadema, se la colocó, cerró el bolso y se marchó, cerró la puerta tras de si, tomo la mano de Mio y corrieron hasta la escuela, cuando llegaron aún quedaban 15 minutos antes de entrar a clases, Ritsu sonrió pícaramente, guió a Mio hasta las bodegas del gimnasio<br>(Mio)¿Ritsu, qué estamos haciendo aquí?  
>(Ritsu) solo quiero dar a conocer a algunas personas nuestra relación<br>se acercó a Mio lentamente y besó sus labios, Mio no pudo resistirse, ¿quién podía resistirse al dulce sabor de los labios de Ritsu?, profundizó el beso e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Ritsu, se besaron con más pasión hasta que su demanda de oxigeno las hizo separase  
>(Mio) ¿y quiénes son esas personas que sabrán de lo nuestro gracias a esto?<br>(Ritsu) sawa-chan y Mugi-chan  
>Mio asintió levemente, tenía razón, esas dos siempre habían tenido una fijación en ellas, salieron de la bodega cuidando que no las veía nadie, corrieron hasta los casilleros de los zapatos y entraron al salón, aún no llegaba la profesora y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Mugi al verlas entrar se levantó para saludarlas<br>(Mugi) Mio-chan, Richan, buenos días ¿cómo est…..  
>Mugi no pudo completar la frase, se detuvo a mirar los labios de sus amigas, estaban de un color rojizo, ¿rímel?, no, ni Mio ni Ritsu eran de esas adolecentes que se maquillaban, ¿podría ser acaso un beso?, mientras la imaginación de Mugi volaba, Mio y Ritsu reian por lo bajo, Mugi se fijaba en todo<br>(Yui) Mio-chan, Richan, súper buenos días, hoy Mugi trajo tartas de fresas, soy feliz, solo quiero que terminen las clases  
>(Mio) vamos Yui, solo piensas en dulces, deberías prestar atención a clases y no perder el tiempo<br>(Yui) pero los dulces son tan deliciosos, ¿?, ¿qué le pasa a Mugi-chan?  
>Yui zarandeo a Mugi suavemente para que despertara<br>(Mugi) ¿eh?, ¿eh?, ¿qué pasa?, o cierto Yui, Mio y Rits…  
>se detuvo al ver los gestos que le hacían Mio Ritsu<br>(Yui) ¿eh? ¿qué pasa con Mio-chan y Richan?  
>(Mugi) nada, ¿qué podría pasar?<br>(Yui) aaaa, Mugi-chan mala, dime  
>(Mugi) en la hora del té te lo dire<br>(Yui) ahora tengo otro pretexto para no prestar atención en clases  
>(todas) bueeh<br>en eso se ve a una Sawako entrar al salón corriendo  
>(Sawako) ¡TODAS TOMEN ASIENTO!<br>así lo hicieron las alumnas, Sawako comenzó a dar su clase de música, terminada la hora se acerco a Mio y Ritsu, las miró detenidamente y se fue corriendo al salón de costuras  
>terminadas las clases, las cuatro amigas se dirigieron al salón de música ligera, al entrar de nuevo estaba Azuza esperándolas, esta vez estaba alimentando a ton-chan, se saludaron todas y como es de esperar Yui se abalanzó sobre Azuza<br>(Azuza) Yui-sempai, ya basta, o me enojare con usted  
>(Yui) Azunyan mala, por cierto ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir Mugi-chan?<br>(Mugi) sobre eso, Mio y Rit….  
>no pudo continuar, ya que algo entro al salón de música con dos trajes en manos, la cosa tomo a Mio y a Ritsu de las manos y se encerraron en la bodega del salón, luego de repetidos gritos de Mio y qujas de Ritsu salieron, la "cosa" resulto ser Sawako, después salieron Mio y Ritsu, Mio llevaba un traje de novia precioso y Ritsu traía un traje negro de dos piezas, parecían "marido y mujer"<br>(Sawako) ahora se ven mas como novias  
>(Yui y Azuza) ¿ah?<br>(Sawako) ¿qué no lo sabían? Mio y Ritsu son novias  
>Mio y Ritsu se pusieron coloradas, la idea era ella contar ellas la noticia pero estaba Sawako, siempre tan hiperactiva<br>(Yui y Azuza) es eso cierto?  
>Mio y Ritsu asintieron, aún coloradas<br>(Azuza) bueno, eso se veía venir, ustedes dos siempre juntas, ahora novias, les deseo la mayor de las felicidades  
>(Yui) deberíamos celebrarlo<br>(Sawako) tengo preparada la fiesta  
>acomodo las mesas en una suerte de altar, fue de nuevo a la bodega del salón y salio con una sotana de padre<br>(Sawako) Yui, Mugi, ¿pueden acomodar a las novias en sus lugares por favor?  
>Yui y Mugi colocaron a Mio y Ritsu frente a el "altar<br>(Sawako)¿ Tainaka Ritsu, aceptas a Akiyama Mio como tu esposa y juras amarala y protegerla en el salud y la enfermedad, la riqueza y la pobreza, en las dichas y dedichas de la vida?  
>(Ritsu) si, acepto<br>(Sawako) y tú, ¿Akiyama Mio, aceptas a Tainaka Ritsu como tu esposa y bla bla bla, lo mismo que le pregunte a ella?  
>(Mio) si, acepto<br>(Sawako) por el poder que me confiere esta sotana os declaro "esposa y esposa" pueden besarse  
>aquel fue un omento tenso, todas las estaban mirando, se sentía algo incomodo pero Ritsu decidió tomar la iniciativa y de sorpresa besó a Mio en los labios, terminado el beso Yui corrió hacia afuera, tpdas quedaron dubitativas y vieron a la castaña en el jardín de la escuela a través del ventanal, estaba cortando unas flores, cuando volvió traía un ramo y se lo dio a Mio. Mio no sabia que hacer con el ramo, siempre había visto en las novelas que las novias tenían un ramo de flores pero no sabia que significaba, Ritsu se le acerco y susurro "debes arrojarlo hacia donde están laschicas", Mio así lo hizo, y al darse vuelta encontró una atónita Azuza con el ramo en sus manos<br>(Yui) Azunyaaaaan nuestra boda será la próxima  
>(Azuza) Yui-sempai no diga esas cosas<br>(Yui) pero como si lo hacen Mio-chan y Richan?  
>(Azuza) ellas son novias, nosotras solo somos amigas<br>(Sawako) pero aquí falta algo, ¿qué es? Si ya se hicieron los votos están los invitados se arrojó el ramo, ¿qué es lo qué falta?  
>(Mugi) los anillos<br>(Sawako) ¡SI¡ se me olvido, soy una tonta  
>(Mugi) no se preocupe sawako-sensei, yo lo tengo arreglado<br>Mugi introdujo la mano a su bolsillo y saco una cajita con 2 argollas de plata, se las dio a Ritsu para que se las colocaran, Ritsu tomo una argolla y la delicada mano de Mio, introdujo el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Mio y la beso, Mio hizo lo mismo con Ritsu, ahora si, eran "esposa y esposa"


End file.
